Cisza nocna
by Kruk
Summary: Jeden wieczór z życia Syriusza Blacka i jego przyjaciół. Minerwa McGonagall postanawia kontrolować przestrzeganie ciszy nocnej przez Gryfonów, a zwłaszcza Huncwotów. Ten pomysł nie przypada im do gustu...


- No, nie! Chłopaki! - Syriusz wpadł do pokoju wspólnego niczym tornado, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych w nim Gryfonów i Gryfonek oraz przewracając przy okazji jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka. Nie zwracając na wywołane przez siebie poruszenie najmniejszej nawet uwagi, podbiegł do uczących się astronomii kolegów i, zanim się obejrzeli, wyszarpnął im z rąk podręczniki.

- Znowu?! - jęknął James. - Łapa, to się robi nudne!

- Nudna, to się robi McGonagall z tym swoim dbaniem o porządek - oznajmił Black ponuro. - Koniec nauki na dziś. Remus, nie wyrywaj mi tej książki, bo się uszkodzi. Panowie, narada wojenna!

- Odbiło ci z tymi naradami? - zapytał uprzejmie Remus. - Ostatnia była w zeszłym tygodniu. A dziś poniedziałek.

- Tak, wiem. Historyczna data wprowadzenia ciszy nocnej.

- Przecież ona jest zawsze? - zdziwił się James.

- Do tej pory była _pro forma_. B y ł a, James.

- I co z tego?

- Jeździłeś kiedyś na mugolskie kolonie? - odpowiedział pytaniem Syriusz.

Peter zrobił nagle minę człowieka, który wie o co chodzi, ale tak to nim wstrząsnęło, że nie powie tego w żaden sposób na głos.

- Oho, jeden wie - zauważył Syriusz. - Dla nieuświadomionych podaję wyjaśnienie: mugolskie kolonie można określić tak: "Kakofonia, dżem i cisza nocna".

- Lubię dżem - zaprotestował Remus.

- To jedz go dzień w dzień, na śniadanie i kolację, przez dwa tygodnie. Smacznego.

- Uee - Lunatykowi wyraźnie zrzedła mina.

- Tylko dżem - dorzucił Peter, jakby w przestrzeń. - No, z chlebem...

Remus miał bujną wyobraźnię.

- Ohyda!

- Ano - przytaknął Syriusz.

- No dobrze, Syriuszku, i co z tą ciszą? - zapytał łagodnie James. - Ustronny kącik przygotowany, prowadź tę swoją naradę, skoro już musisz.

- Oczywiście - słowa podkreślił głęboki ukłon. - A zatem, moi państwo... - Syriusz wskoczył na stolik, który niebezpiecznie pod nim zatrzeszczał.

- Przejdź na dietę - doradził mu Peter.

- Ja nie mogę - odparł Syriusz. - U mnie tyle waży rozsądek.

James, Remus i Peter nagle zaczęli wydawać z siebie dziwne dźwięki, jakby próbowali śmiać się i nie śmiać jednocześnie. W końcu zdecydowali się na okazanie swojego rozbawienia, choćby za cenę ich głów. Peter sturlał się nawet z fotela i zaczął tarzać się po szkarłatnym dywanie, co skwapliwie wykorzystał "przewodniczący"; zeskoczył ze stolika i zaczął łaskotać kolegę. Peter zaniósł się jeszcze głośniejszym chichotem.

- Ty i... rozsądek... - wykrztusił w końcu James, wespół z Remusem odciągając Syriusza od Petera.

- Trzymajcie mnie - sapnął Remus. - Pan Black obdarzony zdrowym rozsądkiem...

"Pan Black" udał śmiertelnie obrażonego.

- Nie dowiecie się, o co chodzi z tą ciszą nocną - powiedział spokojnie.

- No dobra, mów - zirytował się Peter.

- A zatem: McGonagall ustaliła, że od godziny 22.00 mamy mieć zgaszone światła... - oznajmił Syriusz ponuro, ale wyraźnie.

- To nic nowego - wtrącił Peter.

- ...co będzie sprawdzać osobiście - dokończył Syriusz grobowym głosem.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

- WHAT?! - rozległo się w końcu.

- Minerva McGonagall będzie co wieczór zaglądała do wszystkich dormitoriów i sprawdzała, czy śpimy - powtórzył Łapa. - A, jak ją znam, z naciskiem na nasze dormitorium.

- Wciąż nam nie wybaczyła tego, że nie dostaliśmy kary za aferę z eliksirem - stwierdził James.

- To, dlaczego, jest nieistotne - zawyrokował Peter. - Ale wyobraźcie sobie, jak to się będzie odbywać!

- Będzie nam włazić do dormitorium??

- A-ha.

- Syriusz, cicho bądź! Ty już swoje powiedziałeś! Daj mądrym pomyśleć.

- Im bym dał...

- Potrafisz przez moment zaniechać tych swoich idiotycznych złośliwości, czy nie? - warknął James.

- Nie - odparł niewzruszenie Syriusz.

- Szkoda. Ale i tak pomilcz.

- No dobrze... - odparł Syriusz, i faktycznie, milczał.

- Więc na czym to skończyliśmy? - zapytał Remus.

- Na tym, że McGonagall będzie się nam pakować do pokoju.

- To jej powiemy, że James zdjął spodnie! - wypalił Peter.

- Czemu akurat ja? - podskoczył James. - Zresztą, jedno _habitus_ wystarczy.

- Aha - podchwycił Remus. - Zamknie oczy, machnie różdżką i go ubierze.

- A że będzie miała zamknięte oczy, to kalesony wylądują mu na głowie - dorzucił Peter.

- I będzie wielki ubaw i wielki szlaban za palenie światła - podsumował Syriusz. - Jak już udajecie, że myślicie, to udawajcie przynajmniej porządnie!

- Słusznie - przytaknął James, otrząsając się z głupawki. - Ustalmy konkrety. Od kiedy jest ta cisza nocna?

- Od 22.00 - odparł Syriusz.

- O dzień pytam!

- Dziś.

- DZIŚ?? A która jest, kto ma zegarek?

- Dwudziesta pierwsza... z minutami...

- O, Peterek się nauczył godzin w zegarku... - uśmiechnął się Remus.

- Zazdrościsz, bo sam nie umiesz? - odciął się Peter.

- PANOWIE! - zagrzmiał James. James, który raczej głosu nie podnosił. "Panowie" zamrugali oczami.

- Mamy trzy kwadranse do ciszy nocnej numer jeden. Powinniśmy do tej pory odrobić lekcje, poczytać czy co to tam mamy zamiar przy świetle robić, i, najlepiej, zasnąć. Co będziemy robić?

- Bunt! - wrzasnął najgłośniejszy z Huncwotów.

- Balangę! - to z kolei była propozycja Remusa.

- Apelację! - Peter wierzył w sprawiedliwość.

- Wspaniale... - westchnął James. - A może lepiej poczekać, aż McGonagall zaśnie, i wówczas, po sprawdzeniu świateł, się ożywić?

- James, jesteś wielki... - szepnął któryś z chłopców.

- A zatem... - zaczął Remus, ale przerwał mu nagły szelest, dobiegający od strony wejścia.

- Dobry wieczór, moi drodzy - rozlegl sie suchy głos opiekunki Gryffindoru. - Zapewne część z was już wie, że od dziś obowiązuje was cisza nocna. W tym czasie nie wolno wam hałasować, mieć zapalonego światła i w jakikolwiek inny sposób zakłócać spokój innym. Oczywiście, będziemy sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, więc nie musicie się martwić, że ktoś tę ciszę złamie. Jakieś pytania?

- Ja mam jedno - odezwał się drobny piątoklasista. - Skąd ten... ee... pomysł?

- Jest on wynikiem narady pomiędzy nauczycielami, skarżącymi się, że spóźniacie się na pierwsze lekcje i wciąż poziewujecie.

- A nauczyciele będą mieć ciszę?

- Ciszę jako brak hałasu, bez wątpienia tak - odrzekła profesor McGonagall. - Coś jeszcze?

- Dlaczego skazuje nas pani na takie męki? - jęknął teatralnie Syriusz.

- Może pan podziękować za to wszystkim włóczącym się po nocy urwisom, panie Black.

- Aha.

- Zatem - powiedziała profesorka po krótkiej chwili milczenia - wygląda na to, że wszystko jest jasne, mogę zatem spokojnie was pożegnać. Dobrej nocy.

- Dobranoc, profesor McGonagall - powiedzieli uczniowie chórem.

- No i zdechł pies - westchnął Peter.

Przygotowywania do snu były tego dnia wyjątkowo dokładne. Łóżka zostały pościelone starannie, co zajęło niezwykle dużo czasu. Przy okazji w dormitorium zrobiono niewielkie porządki, polegające głównie na ułożeniu wszystkiego równo i odnalezieniu za łóżkiem Petera jego podręcznika do transmutacji, zgubionego dwa miesiące wcześniej.

Huncwoci mieszkali z czterema innymi chłopakami, tamci jednak byli tak cisi, i tak odizolowani, że paczka Pottera wcale ich nie dostrzegała. Byli jednakże pewmi lojalności kolegów i wiedzieli, że tak jak nie wtrącają się w ich przekomarzania, tak też nie będą na nich donosili. Cicha czwórka zaś była wdzięczna, że nie są na siłę wciągani w życie hałaśliwych chłopaków i, mieszkając w drugiej połowie L-kształtnego dormitorium, zajmowała się własnymi sprawami. Teraz też pościelili łóżka w zupełnie innym tempie. Dokładniej, już spali.

Co innego Huncwoci. Kiedy wybiła dziesiata, tylko Remus był już przebrany w piżamę; reszta siedziała na pościelonych łóżkach i grała w świszczące makao.

- O, zaczęła się cisza nocna - zauważył James najciszej, jak potrafił. - To teraz sza.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Syriusz, dobierając z talii kolejne pięć kart. - Już widzę mnie cichego.

- Jakieś problemy z wewnętrznym wzrokiem? - zainteresował się James. - Może ci okularki pożyczyć?

- Niegłupi pomysł - uznał Syriusz, po czym jednym susem znalazł się przy przyjacielu, zabrał mu okulary, po czym włożył je sobie na nos - już w przeciwległym końcu pokoju.

- Ach, jak ładnie wyglądasz! - zakpił Remus. Istotnie, kształt oprawek był raczej niewskazany dla osób syriuszopodobnych.

- Wygląd nieważny, ważny jest wzrok! - zawołał Syriusz, skacząc po łóżku Petera. - A ja widzę! Przyszłość, teraźniejszość i przeszłość rozciągają się przed moimi oczami!

- Zeza dostaniesz i żadna dziewczyna na ciebie nie spojrzy - uznał Remus, przyglądając mu się badawczo. - Chociaż lepszy już zez, niż te okulary. Oddaj je może.

- ...widzę McGonagall, która do nas idzie! - mówił dalej Syriusz głosem zarezerwowanym dla nudnych, przepowiadających wszystkim śmierć wieszczek. - Widzę, jaką nam robi awanturę. Widzę, jak...

Klamka się poruszyła.

Syriusz jednym skokiem znalazł się na własnym łóżku. Karty zostały schowane.

Drzwi skrzypnęły.

James i Peter zaczęli zdejmować koszule. Syriusz zsunął okulary z nosa i rzucił je na łóżko prawowitego właściciela. Remus wsunął się pod pierzynę.

Drzwi zaczęły się otwierać.

Dormitorium wyglądało jak miejsce, w którym za kilkanaście minut wszyscy będą spać.

Weszła Minerva McGonagall.

- _Nox_! - powiedziała, nie patrząc nawet na chłopaków, i światła zgasły. - Dobranoc, panowie. _Lumen comprimere._

I wyszła, a Huncwoci długo patrzyli na drzwi...

- Z a b l o k o w a ł a nam różdżki?! - wykrzyknął w końcu James. - Jak ona mogła nam to zrobić?

- Bezczelna - uznał Remus.

- I tak oto wygląda cisza nocna - podsumował Syriusz. - Ale na koloniach różdżek się nie blokowało...

- Dlaczego w Hogwarcie nie działają latarki? - zapytał retorycznie Peter. Po chwili na jego kolanach wylądował opasły tom.

- "Historia Hogwartu" służy odpowiedzią - wyjaśnił Syriusz zdumionemu koledze.

- Światła nie ma! - zawołał z irytacją Peter. Odłożył książkę w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym nagle ucichł.

- AUU! - wrzasnął właściciel "Historii Hogwartu". - Zabieraj tę poduchę!

Po chwili po całej huncwotowej części dormitorium latały białe kształty.

- Peter, padalcu, przez ciebie będę mieć siniaka na policzku! - wydarł się Remus, gdy byli już zbyt zmęczeni by unosić poduszki, a szał bitewny opadł z nich na tyle, że odczuwali kontuzje. Rozcierając obolałe miejsce, z pewną satysfakcją zauważył, że i Peterowi się dostało, najprawdopodobniej od Jamesa - to jego poduszka była najbardziej nabita. - Bitwa - rozumiem. Walenie się - nie ma sprawy. Ale bez przesadyzmu!

- Tu chyba wystarczy sam "sadyzm" - Syriusz uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że jego koledzy zobaczyli to nawet w mroku.

- To słowo dzieli się w nieco innym miejscu, Syriuszku - zachichotał James. On nie doznał żadnej szkody.

- Może i w innym, ale nie u mnie.

- Sadysta! - pisnął Peter.

- Peterku, pokazać ci sadystę? - zapytał słodko Pewien Huncwot.

- A nie, dziękuję. Lepiej mi powiedzcie, jak tu się można przebrać do końca. W takich ciemnościach...

- Po wampirzemu - uśmiechnął się Remus. - One są takie eleganckie...

- One mają setki lat na opanowanie ubierania się po ciemku! Ja nie.

- Ćwiczenie czyni mistrza...

- Remusku, a jakbym tak chciał poćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęć? Mogę zacząć od ciebie?

- Nie, dziękuję serdecznie. Ale tamten małpiszon - ruchem głowy wskazał Syriusza - nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdybyś chciał coś na nim...

- Luni, ty się aby na pewno dobrze czujesz? - zainteresował się Syriusz. - Jak on użyje jakiegoś zaklęcia... Nie chcę skończyć jako liście bambusa!

- Czemu nie? One są takie ładne i smaczne...

- Jaaaames!!

- Co, co?

- Dżem też jest smaczny, wiesz? Zmień sobie nieco imię...

- Chętnie, ale najpierw przestań drzeć mi się do ucha.

- Wiecie co? - zapytał nagle Peter. - Ktoś tu próbuje łóżko pościelić. Zejdźcie z niego, z łaski swojej.

- Przecież już ścieliłeś? - zdziwił się Remus; wstali i przesiedli się na łóżko Jamesa.

- Tak, ścieliłem. Ale to było zanim ktoś, nie pokażę palcem, kto, zaplątał innego kogoś w moją kołdrę i zaczął go łaskotać!

- Ach, to było twoje łóżko - odkrył Amerykę James. - Twoja kołdra nie przepuszcza powietrza.

- Zdarza się, Jamie - rzucił filozoficznie Syriusz. - Ale mogłeś po prostu nie szarpać za moje kudły, nie wylądowałbyś wówczas pod Duszącą Pierzyną.

- Czegoś musiałem się złapać kiedy Remus usiłował zrzucić mnie z łóżka.

- I znowu wszystko na mnie? - oburzył się Remus - Nie przesadzacie czasem?

- Remmi, na ogół jest na mnie - zauważył Syriusz.

- Zasłużenie.

- Nie zawsze.

- Ano, nie. Czasami nas kryjesz.

- No popatrz... Nie narzekaj zatem.

- E, panowie... można? - wtrącił się James idealnie nieśmiałym tonem, po czym, nie czekając na pozwolenie, mówił dalej: - Wprawdzie bitwy w kompletnych ciemnościach są ekstra itede, ale wiecie... To nam się wkrótce znudzi.

- Taak? - udał zdziwienie Peter. - Nie wiedziałem o tym.

- To już wiesz. - James nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w kolejne kłótnie. - Wyjścia mamy zatem dwa: albo skombinujemy sobie światło, albo zniesiemy ten idiotyczny pomysł. Propozycje?

- A nie lepiej odblokować zaklęcie? - zdziwił się Syriusz.

- Rzucone przez McGonagall? Proszę bardzo. Syriusz, nie udawaj nieinteligentnego - James wyraźnie się skrzywił. - A więc, ktoś coś proponuje?

- Lampka nocna! - podskoczył Peter.

- One na prąd działają, skarbie...

- No, ale... - zaczął Peter, ale James mu przerwał:

- Lepsze już byłyby... - zmarszczył brwi. - Ludzie, spojrzyjcie na siebie. Zobaczycie czterech idiotów.

- No? O czym zapomnieliśmy tym razem?

- O... ś w i e c a c h.

- Geniusz... - wyszeptał Peter, zapominając że on sam przed chwilą chciał powiedzieć o lampkach na naftę.

- Ty go nie chwal, tylko mów, czy je masz - powiedział

- Mnie wyszły...

- A ja ich wcale nie używam - westchnął Remus.

- I tak to już jest, jak wprowadzają oświetlenie magią. Nie ma się podstawowych rzeczy w dormitorium!

- Ale na korytarzach są!

- To jutro po nie pójdziemy - powiedział Syriusz, czyniąc jakieś skomplikowane ruchy za plecami.

- A dlaczego nie dzisiaj, panie Mnie Nic Nie Jest Straszne, Nawet Filch? - w założeniu miała to być prowokacja.

- Dzisiaj wykorzystajmy to, że jest ciemno, Remusku - odparł spokojnie Syriusz i przydusił go poduszką.


End file.
